greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Democratic Union of Columbia
"People of the World! I give you Columbia! the city in the sky! the city of the future!"-'Booker DeWitt', May 6th, 1893 The Democratic Union of Columbia, is a city floating in the sky, commissioned by the United States government and founded by Booker DeWitt as a symbol of American political and religious ideals but also a symbol of human progress, advancement and equality. The city, capable of flight due to the scientific discoveries of physicists Rosalind Lutece and Robert Lutece, was completed in 1893, and seceded from the United States in 1950 out of fear of a Nuclear War between the United States and the Soviet Union. It's currently one of two of the minor superpowers in the Gamma Zi'nini Universe that controls over 150 planets with it's newly declared homeworld on Mars History Founding Rise of Zachary Hale Comstock in Gamma Zi'nini Universe The Founders Revolt of 1912 World War I and the Aerial Assault on Berlin 1917 The Roaring 20s and 30s (1919 - 1939) Buildup to war (1939 - 1941) World War II (1941 - 1945) The Nuclear bombings of Hiroshama and Nagasaki Cold War and Nuclear buildup (1945 - 1950) Secession from the United States, 1950 Space travel development (1950 - 1954) Terraforming Mars (1954 - 1959) Preparing to leave Earth (1959 - 1963) Leaving Earth, 1963 Colonizing Mars (1963 - 1973) "A New Eden" (1973 - 1976) Rediscovered and reestablished relations (1976 - 1989) New found immigrants (1989 - 2047) Discovering the Alliance, Axis and Coalition (2047 - 2059) Terran-Columbian Competition (2059 - 2358) "The Day the Multiverse Burned" (2358 - 2364) Joining the Alliance and rest of the First War (2364 - 2372) First Post War Peace (2372 - 2457) The Chaos Wars (2457 - 2753) The Second Multiverse War (2753 - 3142) The War of Two Columbias (2819 - 3142) The Second Post War Peace (3142 - 3192) Infection War (3192 - 3642) Annexation into the Multiversial Federation (3642) Politics and Foreign Policy Unlike the United Republic of Columbia, the Democratic Union of Columbia is a highly supportive nation that advocate for equality and fair rights to every race, species or other, it should be noted that they will go to war, or protest, people that calls for people's rights to be taken away. Relations with the Alliance of Nations it's relations with the Alliance is much like that of the Y Universe Columbia, only for different reasons. they trade it's technology. It's so high in fact that the people of this city have been noted to volunteer or join the Allied Joint Military to help aid in the war. they have given them a embassy in the DeWitt Memorial Center Relations with the Axis of Empires relations between the Axis of Empires and the Democratic Union of Columbia are fair and cold, as Columbia dispense them to the point that they would go to war with it once given the chance. It's have been noted that they keep a close eye on it to be sure that they are not planning anything that may damage them in the future, Relations with the Coalition of Independent Systems Relations with the United Republic of Columbia Both the Democratic Union and the United Republic of Columbia tend to have good relations, despite ideological differences. Trade and financial support between the two ensure the improvement of foreign policy and national security. It is also known that they both have good relations with the Alliance of Nations, which increases the benefit for the two. Relations with the Terran Confederation relations between the Terran Confederation and the Democratic Union of Columbia is peaceful, yet, cold, as both groups competing in their numbers of colonies (which numbers around 150 for both groups), it's relations with other powers, it's technological advancement and their military strength. But, both are peaceful with each other, even if they seem to be more like cold war enemies and not strong allies Overview Religious Beliefs and Philosophies Major Beliefs held by Citizens in Columbia *The Followers of the Patron Saint Dewitt- The Main Religion (but DeWitt, the man that the Religion was founded for, calls it a cult), that a majority of Columbians followed. It worshiped DeWitt, Annabelle, Fitzroy, Slate, Edmund, Ffloyd and the Lutece Twins as Demi-Gods with the main Goddess (a mix between Jewish, Buddhist, Hind, Christian, Islamic and African Deities). which each one representing Kindness (Annabelle), Independence (Fitzroy), Strength (Slate), Wisdom (Edmund), Power (Ffloyd), and Intelligence (Lutece Twins) with DeWitt seen as the son of the Goddess *The Order of DeWitt- a more frantically form of The Followers, they almost always try to serve the Columbian Police and Military and hold DeWitt as a actually God instant of the son of god *Feminism- Just like that of it's counterpart, the city of Columbia seems to show pride in expressing pro-feminist views and has been since its completion. Some women usually serve as Police members, artists, scientists, or even politicians for the matter. *Christianity- Second highest number of Columbians worshiped this religion (first being The Followers), but, the sect in Columbia is much different then that of it's groundside counterpart, namely in that they mixed views from The Followers with their own *Islam- Just like that of Christianity, the Sect in Columbia is different then that of their groundside counterpart, namely in that they mixed views from The Followers with their own *Judaism- Just like that of Judaism, the Sect in Columbia is different then that of their groundside counterpart, namely in that they mixed views from The Followers with their own *Buddhism- a Religion that came to Columbia from Chinese Immigrants, they later mixed it with The Followers viewpoints *Hinduism- a Religion that came to Columbia from Indian Immigrants, they later mixed it with The Followers viewpoints *Paganism- a Religion that later formed around 1940s, it mixes both The Followers Ideals with Pagan ideals *Atheism- Third largest number of Columbians follow this ideology, namely because of the fact that DeWitt, is, in fact, Atheist, or does not follow a religion himself Business Science and Technology Current Status Location *Union Square **Bank of Columbia **DeWitt Mansion ***Hands of Progress **Downtown Union Square **Union Square Tower **Lutece Labs **Memorial Parks **Port Progress **Unity Center *Finkton (closed down in 1912 and retrofited into a new neighborhood that's called the DeWitt Neighborhood) *Monument Island **Monument Island Gateway **Monument Island Statue *Memorial Field **Arcade **Beachhead **Memorial Hall **Slate Memorial Field *DeWitt Memorial Center **Allied Embassy **Church of DeWitt **DeWitt Statue Category:Columbians Category:Independent Category:Factions Category:Allies